Lawson Calls Randall Weems the N-word and Gets Grounded
At the Third Street Playground, Lawson had a naughty plan. Lawson: I'm going to call Randall Weems the n-word! Hahahahahahahaha! Lawson went off to find Randall Weems, and then he approached Randall Weems. Lawson: Hey, Randall - the stupid weasel! You're such a n*****! Randall was offended. King Bob: Hey! Don't be rude to me and don't say the n-word to me! You're rude! Lawson: Shut the f*** up, you stupid n*****! Randall: Lawson, stop this right now! You're so rude! Lawson: Why don't you just leave me the f*** alone, you stupid n*****! Randall: Lawson, if you insult me one more time, I shall tell Miss Finster on you! Lawson: Why don't you get the f*** out of here, you idiotic n*****! Randall got very angry. Randall: You know what?! That's it! I'm telling Miss Finster on you right now! MISS FINSTER! Then Miss Finster came. Miss Finster: What is it, Randall? Randall: Lawson keeps calling me the n-word! Can you send him to Principal Prickly's office? Why? Because he keeps calling me the n-word! That's very disrespectful! Can you take him to Principal Prickly's office right now?! Miss Finster was horrified. Miss Finster: Oh my god! Thanks for telling me! I'll give Lawson a good talking to! Then Miss Finster confronted Lawson. Miss Finster: Lawson, how dare you call Randall the n-word! That's very rude and disrespectful! That's it, I'm taking you to Principal Prickly's office right now! Then Miss Finster dragged Mundy to Principal Prickly's office, kicking and screaming, followed by Randall. Lawson: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Then Miss Finster and Randall entered Principal Prickly's office, and they had a complaint to Principal Prickly. Principal Prickly: Say, Muriel and Randall? What's up? Miss Finster: I had a complaint from Randall! Randall: Because Lawson keeps calling me the n-word! That's very rude and disrespectful! Punish him immediately! Can you do it for us!? Principal Prickly: Okay, Muriel and Randall! Thanks for telling me! I'll give Lawson a good talking to! Then Miss Finster and Randall left. Principal Prickly was very annoyed at Lawson. Principal Prickly: Lawson, I'm very disappointed in you for calling Randall the n-word. You know you're not supposed to do that. This is a very serious situation, a very serious situation indeed! We can't have bad language in school! Lawson: I know, sir. But... Principal Prickly: No buts! You see bad language undermines authority. It demonstrates impertinence, disrespect, laziness. You know it's rude and disrespectful to call Randall the n-word! Lawson: But that Randall was nothing but a weasel. He's a stupid snitch and a n*****! Hahahahaha! So that's why I have to say it to him. But all I said was... Principal Prickly: I know what you said! Now I can't keep up with you kids and you got a slang. But Miss Finster assures me it's filthy. That's it, you're suspended for two weeks! Go home right now while I call your parents! Back home, Lawson's parents were furious with Lawson. Lawon's dad: Erwin, how dare you insult Randall and call him the n-word? You should know that calling anyone by the n-word is naughty. And also, Randall is a very clever school informer, a very clever playground informer and a best student in Third Street School. For that, you're grounded for two weeks with no video games! And for this, you will watch Sesame Street! Watch it right now or you're super far grounded! Lawson's mum: And do as we tell you, or else! Then Lawson did as he was told. CAST Eric as Lawson and Randall Weems Wiseguy as Miss Finster, Principal Prickly and Mr Lawson (Lawson's dad) Kimberly as Mrs Lawson (Lawson's mum) Category:Lawson's grounded days Category:Grounded Stuff